2013.06.29 - Hey, Look Me Over!
The trip from Midgard to Asgard is... not at all like the trup to Asgard during the wedding. First off, Eddie had to lead the way to the rooftop, where there's a 10 foot diameter circle etched into the stone made of knotwork. Eddie stepped into the very center, motioning for Vorpal to follow suit. The Prince called up to the clear blue sky and for a moment nothing happened. And then, all of a sudden, there was a swirl of clouds, dark and grey and forboding, lanced through with rainbow lightning. A vortex of clouds drops down. THere's the sensation if being yanked, and then the pair are upon the Guardian Tower in Asgard. Heimdall stands at his post, guards flanking the doorway facing the nine gates. Sif's brother blinks once, and a guard comes in from the outside. "Your Highness," the guard says in aesir, giving Eddie a bow. The guard then leads the pair towards the wing Thor and Sif are dwelling, and there into a study where Thor is. By the appearances, he's finishing up some item of state, handing over a scroll he's written to an armored guard. Thor speaks in aesir to the guard, clearly giving the man some orders. The guard salutes with a bow, and leaves, giving Eddie a bow as he goes. Thor spots the pair of mortals and rises from his desk with a broad smile. "Keith. Your Highness. My eyes see with joy!" Thor greets in the All-Tongue, eyes dancing with pleasure. Eddie had been hoping someone would ask him to use the Bifrost. Really, he's been wanting to just to see what it would be like to do it on his own. When the transport is complete, Eddie lets out a breath and offers Vorpal 'that was cool, huh?' look. "Hi," he chimes to his uncle. As usual, the guard calling him 'Your Highness' makes Eddie slightly uncomfortable but he offers no comment. Following along in his midgardian clothes (jeans and a Flash-logo t-shirt today), he looks around as they go. All the bowing has him shifting slightly and just offering a little wave as the guard goes. And then Thor calls him 'Your Highness' and Eddie gives a little sigh. Nope, not ever going to get used to that. "We d-didn't interrupt, did we?" he asks after the greeting, glancing in the direction the guard went. Throughout the trip, Keith feels decidedly sick. He clutches at his stomach until the guards come, and the sick sensation passes. Ye gods, why did he feel like that again? "That... was amazing. But for some reason it makes me very... queasy." He comments to Eddie at the Bifrost summoning. Nevermind, he was here now, and he would worry about that later, even though there was some lingering infirmity, it was not something too concerning. It had happened the first night here. Some hear and see him whom he heareth nor seeth not But fields have eyes and woods have ears, ye wot And also on my maids he is ever tooting. Can ye judge a man, (quoth I), by his looking? What, a cat may look on a king, ye know! A cat, indeed, may look at a king. And this particular cat smiles at what he sees. He bows respectfully and says in a mellifluous voice "Your Majesty. I hope we are not inopportune." Thor had told Keith that etiquette was for the court, not for Midgard. But now they were in Asgard, and they weren't a the court, Thor being King meant more or less that he *was* the core of the court. Keith did not wish to offend his newly-found friend for being informal, unless it was called for. So he decided to be formal and let Thor either dismiss the formality or continue it. Even if he was dressed in his superhero clothes, the grace with which the feline moved gave them a little panache which they would otherwise not have. Cats had tact. When they wanted to have it. It's a pity most of them can't be bothered unless there's catnip in the deal. "Nay, my son. I have finished for the moment," Thor replies, stepping away from the desk just as easily as you please. He moves to the sitting area, motioning for the boys to join him as he goes. There are a few snacks on trays and some drinks. Yes, a few are non alcoholic. Keith's formality has Thor both smiling and sighing. "We are not at court, my friend," Thor says to Keith before looking to Eddie as he sits on one of hte overlarge sofas. "Do what do I owe the honor of thy visit?" "I've never visited a King before. I'd prefer to be on the safe side of things." Keith disappears into thin air, and appears sitting at the couch, making himself at ease as only cats can. "The only experience I have with royalty is the Queen of Hearts, and the stories don't exactly give you a good guide on how to conduct yourself." a pause "Rather, the opposite." He chuckles. "I hope you don't mind a social visit. The reception was so crowded, I didn't really want to monopolize you and your lovely queen when there were so many people wanting to speak to you." "Indeed? I am glad for this social visit," Thor says, resting his arms on the back of hte chair, resisting hte urge to say more. Instead, he just smiles and tilts his head. "Then thou both my monopolize my time now. Speak! What of things on Midgard?" Eddie just looks a little confused at the mention of the Queen of Hearts. He's never heard of her. Shaking it off, he smiles and leans back. "Things are g-g-going pretty well. Other than some gremlins that showed up, it's been quiet ever since the t-t-t-team and I stopped those jerks from destroying the city." "There's been some ineresting things happening in Gotham. The Joker tried to poison people. The first time, Superman came to the scene and he had to let the Joker get away in order to save people. Then the creep tried to do it again a few days ago during my patrol." The cat leans back on the couch, crossing his legs lotus-style. He's flexible enough to sit in this position. "Truly?" Thor asks, seeming excited until a touch of confusion graces his face. "What is a gremlin?" He looks to Keith then, smiling further. "And thou did stop him, Keith? Quite grande!" Back to Eddie, "Thou did save a city? I would hear of this adventure!" Thor's going to handle twins talking to him with ease, isn't he? "The Joker?" Eddie's perking up and looking intently at Vorpal now. "And you're okay, r-right? He tried the same plan twice? That d-doesn't sound like him...oh man, that's...woah," he runs a hand through his hair. "Oh um...well, they're this annoying little m-monsters that like to mess with machines. I fought a couple of them weeks ago and I guess they c-c-called their friends since there were more last night," he chuckles. He then grins and blushes. "Truly. It's not t-t-too exciting a tale. My team and I have been fighting these guys calling themselves the Young Masters. They're a b-b-bunch of people about my age that were trying to kill everyone and wreck everything so they could make the world their way," he shrugs. "And a c-c-couple nights ago, they revealed a big plan. They were g-g-going to blow up all of New York. Wiccan, Zenith, Speedball, and I tracked down their b-base and stopped them from setting off the bomb though. Which is g-good since they had a nuclear one," a little nervous laugh there. "Their leader g-got away but we c-captured most of them and they're in jail now." The cat doesn't meet anyone's eyes for a few seconds. "He's behind bars now, for now. that's all that matters." Nobody went up against the Joker without getting scarred in some way. And nobody pushes him as far and as hard as Keith did, without walking away with a little part of the Joker to haunt them. He hadn't slept well for nights on end, waking up to the sound of maniacal laughter and those eyes. The eyes of a creature that had no right to exist. Unbeknownst to him, someone had sold the footage of the event to the news, and it was bound to hit the stations very soon. Having no idea who the joker is, Thor finds Keith's silence... odd. He tilts his head and looks to Eddie for an explanation, but Eddie can always explain Midgardian things for Thor - always. "A jester...? A fool....?" do what now? Eddie tenses slightly, nodding. He glances up at Thor and frowns. "The Joker's...a supervillain. One of the worst there is. He's...something that I doubt even Hel would want around." "It was the stupidest thing I could have done. Gone up against him alone." He shakes his head, trying to pull himself away from the memories... "Great job on stopping that bomb, Eddie. That would have annoyed me to no end," he says, trying to pull a smirk. "Hey," Eddie offers Vorpal a reassuring smile. "I'll g-give you my phone number when we g-get back. If you ever end up in a situation like that again, I've g-g-got your back. Just a call away and I'll probably bring extra backup too," he says. "Thanks. Zenith and Wiccan did most of the b-b-bomb stopping though. I was busy fighting the bad guys," he admits sheepishly. Of course the whole thing is still available to watch online. "Thanks... though I'm not sure anyone but Batman should face that creature. He's the only one who seems to be able to take it." The cat says, "Was it a hard fight?" Thor presses his lips together at the mention of Batman, but says nothing for the moment, opting to just sit and listen to the boys. "We c-can take him as long as we stick together," Eddie replies with a nod. When asked aboout the fight, Eddie lets out a breath. "Kind of. If Wiccan d-didn't beat that fake Enchantress it would have been harder but I had t-to go up against this guy made of like...lava and this freaky little psychic guy. It wasn't easy." "Oh, I hate psychics. They make my illusions completely useless. I usually work together with my boyfrie-partn-Teammate. He's the Iron Spider. Our skills tend to complement each other." Keith's self-censure happens so quickly, it almost seems like he created a whole new word. Eddie smiles slightly at the censure, glancing at Thor before turning attention back to Keith. "You know Iron Spider? Is he d-d-doing okay? I've been a little concerned about him since I last met him," he says. From afar, Sif folding some of the laundry since you've taken over Lunch duty. You paged Sif with ‘Ok. The hamper of the towels are dirties. I forgot to take it.’ Sif pages: Gotya. "He's doing fine, we take care of each other. We share a place in the grittier part of Gotham-- it's not a nice area, but the rent is cheap. And we don't exactly have much to worry about in the way of muggers and theives." The cat shrugs. "When did you meet him?" Their meeting took place before Keith and Patrick had met, which is why Patrick hadn't brought it up. Thor smiles lightly at teh censure and to Eddie when looked at. It's taking much for the Thunderer, but at least he's trying. Other than the light smile, Thor makes sure he doesn't react. Well, sorta. His right hand is the tell, fingers tightening on the arm rest ever so slightly before flexing and relaxing again. Eddie nods, filing away this information. He's glad to hear Patrick is doing okay. "Awhile back. Shortly after he arrived in the city," he explains. "He helped me d-deal with some gang members," the power booster adds. After a moment, he perks up and looks Thor's way. "That r-reminds me. I w-w-wanted to ask. Um...is there an Asgardian god or goddess of fear? And if there is...c-c-can I speak with them?" he asks his adopted father. The door's to the study open and in walks Sif. The sapphire blue gown she wears swirls about her feet and brushes over the floor. Her hair is pinned up in tight curls atop her head with only a few tendrils hanging looks. "My apologies for my late arrival." SHe doesn't expand on what she was doing. Instead, she makes her way over to Thor's side and smiles warmly at Eddie and Keith before reaching out to rest a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Am I interrupting, gentlemen?" You always stand up when a lady enters the room. That's what Keith's mother drilled into him, because she wanted him to be a Good Boy. Ideally, a Good Catholic Boy, but the middle bit hadn't worked out as well. The 'Boy' part didn't either, when you consider he was a cat. "Not at all!" he says, sitting back down, "I was just telling Eddie about my bo-teammate, who apparently knew him before he met me." Okay this was getting embarrassing. This was the first time Keith had ever had a boyfriend, and he found it hard to use other terms subconsciously. Good thing he was very good at self censure. Barely. "My, you look lovely today!" says Keith, trying to roll a D20 for Subject Change. Thor pardons the question of the god or goddess of fear, lips pursing as he thinks. When Sif enters, Thor smile to her, eyes lighting bac up again. He reaches out a hand to her, covering her hand with his own. "Eddie did ask about a god of fear. Perhaps his cousin, Hela, is the closest?" Thor asks Sif before smiling to Vorpal and nodding and looking back to Sif. "Indeed she does Keith!" Success! Thor fails his Save vs. Subject Change. Eddie perks up as Sif enters, smiling her way. "Not interrupting at all," he says. He nods in agreement to what Thor and Sif say before leaning back again. "Hela? Hrm..." he trails off, not sure she's the best option. "It has been a long time since I've studied my books... is that the Hella who dwells in Elivdnir and is considered to be the Queen of the Underworld?" Keith asks, looking at Eddie. He hoped he was getting it right. He remembers reading about her being half beautiful woman and the other side a blue black rotting corpse. He wasn't sure he'd ever like meeting someone like that. Little did he know that tomorrow, when he gets sucked into the realm of Baron Samedi, he will. Sif beams lovingly down at Thor, lacing her fingers with his as she lowers herself to the arm of his seat. It rare to get a compliment on her appearance from the God! The posed question causes Sif to arch a brow then frown slightly before nodding her head. "Aye. Hela would be the closest." She then turns her attention on her son. "Why do you seek such a being, my son?" And then she smiles at Keith. "And thank you for the compliment." And then she smiles and nods. "Aye. You've the right of it." "Yes! Why doth thou seek thy cousin?" THor asks, because he probably wouldn't have thought of it without Sif there. And now we all know why Odin and Frigga picked her for the Crown Prince. Eddie nods to Keith. "That's her," he says. He's not too pleased to hear that Hela's the best shot he's got since he's pretty sure she does not like him at all. When asked about why he wants to see her, Eddie takes a breath. "It's for one of my friends. He's b-been having some trouble with his powers and they're completely fear based. I was hoping t-t-to ask if they could give him some advise on the whole...fear thing. And I figured asking a god or goddess of fear would get the best results," he explains. "There's always the Joker, if you want to learn about fear. But it's probably someone your friend doesn't want to meet."His pause. He just couldn't get the damned clown out of his mind. This was a defeat, he knew... because the Joker would always break out of Arkham eventually, but he might never break out of Keith's mind. This disturbed him visibly. "...then again, there are basic fears we mortals have that he can tap into. The fear of death is the most common... but there's also the fear of insects, reptiles, phobias of all kinds. Does he do illusions? Because I guarantee you that even those who aren't arachnophobic will soil their pants if they see a swarm of spiders heading their way." Thor has no idea why anyone wants to learn of fear, but... whatever floats their longship? And so, Thor nods to Eddie, letting the two speak about the subject as is their want. That Keith looks disturbed makes the Thunderer concerned, but he says nothing. Eddie gives Keith a concerned look when he sees that disturbance. He's really wishing he could help there. As Keith goes on, Eddie shakes his head. "He d-doesn't do illusions. His stuff is ...a lot more real," Eddie explains. He then gives a small fraction of a smile. "Been there, g-g-got out with unsoiled pants. Faced a rat swarm too. And b-b-bats." "I do not understand thy mortal attactment to such a tiny creature as a bat," Thor adds in suddenly. Becuase, I mean -really-... BATman? "Interesting," Keith says quietly, "I'm afraid the best I can do is illusions and cheap tricks on that front. Magical beings, gods and psychics see right through it. Regular crooks, too, eventually." He looks over at Thor "... bats have a bad reputation. A lot of people associate them with the Dracula legends." Thor gives Keith a blank look at the Dracula mention. "What?" "Vampires," Eddie chimes in. "Undead, blood drinking monsters," he explains. "Bats are also um...well they're the only mammals with wings and some people are freaked out by what's different." "Case in point: Purple upright felines walking around tend to cause certain trepidation," Keith adds as an example. Eddie smiles a bit. "Only t-t-to people who can't get over the fact that you're a person," he remarks to Keith simply. Nope, not bothered by the catness at all. He's dating a lizard-dude afrer all and he's been all kinds of fuzzy himself. Vorpal says, “Well, in all honestly I do tend to clash... with everything! i'm not an easy cookie on the eyes” "I d-don't know. I think you look fine. And Iron Spider obviously agrees," Eddie replies to his new friend. Eddie, Keith, Thor, and Sif are all in a sitting room up in Asgard. Keith and Eddie have come to visit the Asgardian royalty and there are snacks and drinks set out nearby. A study.. a STUDY. Who uses a study when they can avoid such a thing? Giggling can be heard outside the chamber door, and there's a moment of silence before the door opens. There, a certain Swordsman (in green) is with a rather buxom (of course!) blonde that can be identified as one of the galley maids. Now.. the look upon both of their faces is something in the 'priceless' range as Fandral realizes... occupied? Who would be here?! Of course. Clearing his throat, Fandral murmurs, "I'll.. see if I can't find that particular entry.." Oh, that didn't sound good. "..in the tome.. Thou shouldst get back to thy duties, and I'll speak with thee.. in due course." "Well... he does. But then again, he's from a paralell dimension. I take it they do things differently there. All in all I am very fortuna---" a pause and he looks towards the source of the disturbance. A practically enormous man built like a small siege engine enters, flirting with a buxom beauty. Uncertain as of how to react, he waves at him with a terribly amused look on his face. He liked this one. That was Vorpal who did that, because his player is an idiot. Sif blinks as the door opens, her eyes lifting to the swordsman. A smirk appears on her lips. "Fandral... I would suggest, in the future... You use your own rooms for... Research." Silver-blue eyes dance with amusement as she shakes her head. A look goes to the rest of the men in the room and she can't help but laugh a little. "The company I keep..." She gives a melodramatic and exaggerated sigh. "Not too differently from what he told me," Eddie counters. When the door opens and Fandral and his...friend...appear, Eddie looks over and blinks. He waits for a few moments before lifting a hand. "Hi, Fandral," he greets, blushing faintly when he realizes what was interrupted. He then turns a smile to Sif and snickers quietly. The door closes behind the Swordsman (who actually does wear his sword in the Hall..), and Fandral raises a hand to cough into before he offers a smile, and it turns.. impish. He strides towards Sif, and before she can say or do anything more, he pauses before her, and.. kneels. His hand presses in a fist to his heart, and his head bows briefly. He did the same thing to Thor before! Ha! "In the future.." he repeats, though Fandral turns to their own tongue, "I will find another place. One never brings such home. Who knows when a inopportune knock sounds?" The others, for the moment, are ignored.. but for that gleam in blue eyes. The cheshire cat is very amused. Looking at Eddie out of the corner of his eyes, he jokes, "If I had known what research was like, I probably wouldn't have shied away from it in school. I must catch up on everything I've missed." He can't help it... he is, after all, what he is. Thor's booming laughter fills the room as Fandral and his 'friend' make their appearance. "Come, brother! Sit and drink!" Thor motions towards a chair that occupies the space in the study. Amusement gleams in storm colored eyes. Yep. He's been gotten already. Sif blinks as Fandral kneels. "What in the Nine..." That's going to take more than a little getting used to! She can't help but laugh a little at his comment. "Of course. Just make sure it isn't a room that..." Pause. "How many times have you used a room that belong to Thor or I...?" Fandral whispers, "May I rise..?" in something of a staged whisper before he raises those dancing blues to Sif. "I would never dream of it.." Never. "You have been away on Midgard for some time, however.." Beat. "My Queen." Sif is a whole lot more to tease about this than Thor.. though he's certainly never above picking on his brother. Fandral does take the opportunity to rise at Thor's words, and once he gains his feet from bended knee, he greets the rest of the company. "Well met, lads.." though he pauses at Vorpal.. and he cants his head. Not silent much longer than a pause, however, the Swordsman strides to where Thor is, and before he does take his seat, that hand rises to his chest in salute.. and then he sits. "It seems an interesting gathering. What have I missed?" Other than drinking.. and eating! Eddie blushes a bit more at Keith's comments. "I don't think schools allow that k-k-kind of research," he remarks. He blinks at the teasing, hoping he's not going to be getting any. The normal royal treatment is enough to mess with him. "Nothing r-really, Fandral. Keith and I c-came for a visit and I might have to t-t-talk to Hela soon," he explains. At least if he can't find a better option. "Little. Tyr sent a report in from the front. You may need to take the Warriors to doble check the reports and reinforcce Baldur. It may just be an isolated insistent. FOr now, Eddie and Keith both did share stories of valor, which thou did miss, and now we were just-" pause in which Eddie adds and so Thor nods lightly. "I would prefer the Prince -not- venture into Niflheim unaccompanied... Unless thou knowest of another Asgardian whose purview is fear?" Sif blinks again. "What? Of course you may... Oh. Yes, right." She frowns slightly but her eyes are sparkling brightly. "You, my dear friend, are a brat." And then she laughs. Here, in the company of friends and family, she moves from the end of the chair to seetle on Thor's lap while running her fingers through his hair absently. "Well, a tale of horror and a tale of valor," he wouldn't call what he did particularly valorous, just stupid. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting," the wedding was so packed, "I'm Keith," the cheshire cat stretches a little "just an ordinary guy from Midgard." Fingers in hair? Thor's eyes flutter half-closed, and those right next to him or with REALLY good hearing might just hear a certain Thunderer.... purring. And then Thor recalls himself and pulls his head back from Sif's hands, reaching up to collect them to kiss the knuckles and try to distract her from 'petting' him. As such, he has not the moment for introductions. And, he sorta forgot. >.> ahem! "Fandral," the Swordsman offers. "I should like to hear of it.. perhaps after dinner?" He'll forgo all the titles for the time being, as his attention comes back around Thor. Fandral's seated now, and his gaze now flickers between all gathered, but it doesn't linger. With Thor's news, however, there's something of a change of demeanor to the Warrior, and he settles himself upon the edge, his eyes holding a slightly different sort of gleam. That which anticipates fighting. He is a warrior, after all.. and one that delights in the pasttime. "I will look to the Front then. When dost thou wish this news? I can leave immediately, if the report is dire. Thou knowest that even a small victory means trouble." Sif -barely- bites back the giggle that rises in her. As it is, her eyes light up and sparkle only for laughter to flare in them when her hand is caught. She gives a light and playful pout. "You object?" She's teasing of course. She knows why it matters now when it never used to. Still, the talk of business brings her back to the conversation at hand and she sighs softly. "Leaving as soon as possible with be the best bet. We cannot afford to waste any time. What you say is truth... We cannot afford even a single victory on their part." Purr.... the hell? The god of thunder is purring? He would be able to hear, because--- well, cat ears. And suddenly, this reminds him. "Thor, Sif, please forgive me for cutting in, but before I forget.... have you a cat?" He says, pausing. "Only because my boyfROOMMATE were walking along a few weeks ago, before I was ever introduced to you...and I could swear that we ran into this kitten we rescued...right by where you live. It even had a collar with an engraving that looked like your hammer." He remembers, then, the catnip mouse. But doesnn't remember seeing it in the apartment "I only ask because... the poor thing ran away before we could rescue him. I'm so sorry if he hasn't come back..." Sif blinks at Keith for a moment before snapping her head around to look at Thor. "Really!? What did you do, Thor?? I closed the windows as a way to keep you inside. Not as a way to pose a challenge so you could muscle it open from the -one- small crack I left!" And the look on Thor's face is priceless. Kittens have a hard time looking this innocently guilty. "What? I couldn't help it! The birds were calling and then there was a bit of stair that looked good for climbing and then there was a drop that was just too high up and when I got down there was.. Wait, that was you?!" Thor turns his bright blue eyes to Vorpal. Bright blue, just like a certain war-dancing little kitten. in his surprise, the formality of his All-Tongue slips... a lot! Eddie just manages to look very lost. He missed the entire kitten incident thanks to other heroics. "Umm..." he trails off. "I m-missed something, didn't I?" Sif sighs, pinches the bridge of her nose and then snaps her fingers in front of Thor's face. "Thor. Focus!" "Aye lad, ye did.." Fandral begins to rise from his seat now at Sif's words (earlier..), and he dips his head to the pair, sitting King and Queen of Asgard, his hand moving to his chest in salute. "I will call the Warriors Three, and we will ride to meet with Tyr. I should have a report for thee soon.." See how the Swordsman can ignore the cat talk in lieu of business? Keith's face falls and his eyes go wide , hands go up to his cheeks. "Oh...my...god...." He remembers checking to see if the cat had been neutered. Oh . my. god. I looked at the God of Thunder's---- "I am so sorry!" If he were not purple, he would be bright red at this point. Thor's eyes cross for a moment. He gives a quick shake of his head and then snaps his teeth at Sif's fingers. "I will drop you off of my lap, woman!" The announcement from Fandral draws the attention of the Thunderer and nods his head. "As you can, brother." "Bye, Fandral..." Eddie trails off. He looks at his adopted parents and then Keith. He'll wait to see what he missed. Fandral dips his head again, and it seems a different man than entered the chambers. Here, the Warrior is all business, and is going to do that for which he was born. Turning on his heel he makes for the door, pausing before he turns about. "Good bye, lad." Opening the door now, the Swordsman departs, closing the door behind him. Sif snorts and gives a roll of her eyes. "Oh, please." She actually nose flicks -at- the Thunder God but doesn't quite make contact. Keith's reaction, however, causes her to arch a brow. "Dare I ask?" And then her attention is turned on Fandral who she offers a smile to. "Be safe and fight well, my friend." To Eddie, she chuckles softly. "Loki turned Thor into a kitten." Eddie just stares. "He d-did what?" he looks between the gods. "Why...I...I hope he d-didn't walk away without p-p-paying for it," because transforming someone into another creature against their will seems like the sort of thing that deserves punishment. Keith is too embarrassed to say it out loud. He flicks his wrist and a note appears hovering before Sif, and only for Sif's eyes only. ~I checked for neutering... to see if he was a stray or not~ Oh god, if the cushions could only open and swallow him. He dismisses the note before Thor can read it. Thor looks to Keith, equally curious, though he speaks to Fandral. "The reports seem not dire, my friend. And so it can wait, at least until they research is done," Thor grins to the warrior before turning to Eddie, head tilting. "Loki turned me into a kitten. I mostly asked for it. One should not poke a God of Mischeif-" Thor glances at the note, but pulls his head away. ACK! MIdgardian writing! Confusing! AWAY! "-and expect to walk away with only two legs." Sif blinks at the note a moment before reading over it. She looks at Thor as it vanishes and then back at Keith and finally... She simply doubles over laughing. Her arms wrap around her midsection, that warm laughter ringing out. Eddie frowns slightly, shaking his head. He just files it away as another reason to not trust Loki. Keith throwing the note and Sif bursting into laughter gets him confused again though and he tilts his head to the side. Sif's laughter is the last thing Keith needed. He grabs one of the cushions and hides behind it, or as much of himself as can be hidden behind it. He is rather large. "This is SO embarrasing!" He could tell Eddie was curious. How the hell was he going to tell him 'oh yeah, I saw your dad's bits?' and have that come across in any way that did not merit a straightjacket? Stormy blue eyes land on each person in turn before staying put on Eddie. "I believe it to be safer if I do not ask." Cue the long drink of mead. What better thing to hide in? Sif watch Thor hide in his mead, Keith hide behind the pillow and the confused look from Eddie. It all makes her laugh that much harder. After a moment, she begins to calm down. When it finally happens, she takes a long and deep breath. "I... I apologize." She bites down on her bottom lip a moment. "I assure you, he most certainly has not been.... What's the term...? Fixed?" Eddie just tilts his head a little more as Thor and Keith hide. Thankfully Sif explains. Which causes Eddie to blink...and then go crimson. Yep, he'll just be hiding now too. After giving Keith a surprised look of course. Keith catches Eddie's look. "I didn't know!" he wails. "I thought he was just a ...common cat!" Pillow hide, adds +10 resistance against scrutiny Thor looks up from his mead. "What do you mean? Of course I'm fixed!" He looks down at himself, or as much as he can with his lap occupied, and then back up at the group. "I have gotten better. I am no longer a popular Midgardian pet. It would be most troublesome, indeed, if I were not." Sif -had- quit laughing. And then there's Keith's explaination... And Eddie's blushing... And Thor's confusion... And it sets the Goddess off to laughing all over again! Hiding more now! Eddie is not explaining that one. It's all on Sif. "Still, who d-d-does that? You get the vet to do that!" he squeaks at Keith. "Oh ye gods---" at this, Keith DOES laugh. 'I AM fixed', says Thor, and that even obliterates the cat's own embarrassment. He laughs until his stomach starts to ache "--uncle! uncle!---" Keith adds "I wasn't----doing it to him! I wanted to see if he was a stray or not! Strays usually aren't fixed--" Thor blinks. Confused used-to-be-a-kitten Thunder God is Confused! "Did I not have a collar?" He looks to Sif and then back to Keith. "I was under the impression I did. It had a small jingle bell! I remember Sif telling me it was a most handsome red color." Pause. "The collar. Not the bell." Sif goes from laughing to cackling. She finally leans over and whispers into Thor's ear. "He meant, my heart, that he was checkling to make sure all your personal male parts were still there. Fixed is another way of saying it. Much like we geld the male horses we no longer want to reproduce." "There are other ways," Eddie's just about trying to sink into the couch right now. And it only gets worse as Sif explains. Thor's lips form a little 'o' as Sif explains it to him, his chin inclining. "Oh...." he vocalizes, then turns to Vorpal with all due seriousness and says very clearly and composedly, "Yes. I am still all there." "... I'm so sorry, Thor, I didn't know" That's vorpal's voice. Though it would appear that it was the cushion speaking, because he's rolled himself up behind it. And then sets Sif off all over again. Her laughter once more fills the room, a tear trickling down her cheek before she buries her face against Thor's shoulder. Who's on that couch? Nobody. Nope. No one here but us cushions with midgardians hiding behind them. Grinning, Thor looks to Eddie with a triumphant smile. Was he ever /really/ confused, or was he just playing along so Sif would end up laughing. Vorpal peeks out of the pillow "...my...look at the time... I really should get going so I can go with Superman to New Orleans tomorrow and stop a crazy evil witch woman. Yeah." Best excuse ever. Sif presses closer to Thor, her shoulders shaking as she clings to him. A few moments pass and the Goddess is finally able to lift her head. Her laughter has subsided to the occasional chuckle now. She looks at each of the men gathered before leaning over Thor and reaching for a glass of mead. Of course, she pauses mid-reach to look at Vorpal. Her eyes soften and she smiles. "Despite it all... I thank you for looking after him as much as he would allow." Eddie peeks out as well. "I should probably g-get back too. Vic went out and I w-w-want to be there when he gets back," he remarks. Yes, Eddie has his boyfriend staying over. "The others are c-coming over too to talk about the whole Young Masters situation," he adds, starting to stand. Vorpal stands up as well "...my boyf-par-roommate is not going to believe me when I tell him this..." he shakes his head, still not able to look at Thor in the face. "Hey, if you need help at any point, let us know, okay Eddie? ... I don't think anything is going to scare me, after the Joker." Giving Sif a light pat on the fanny, Thor nods to the boys. "And I should see to the Alftar. They seemed most disturbed over a thing. Thou shalt open a portal to return them home, Wife?" "It was good to see you, Thor!" Vorpal offers with a timid smile.... and then the smile falls when he realizes what he just said. "Good to be seen, Keith," Thor retorts pleasantly with a hint of his brother's devlish grin. What? You can't grow up next to the God of Mischief and NOT learn to snark once in a while! Sif can't help but giggle a little as she's patted. Her eyes widen at Keith's words and she snickers as she rises. "I know I always enjoy it." She then gives Thor a smile. "And yes, my love, I shall send them home." Category:Log